


Painting

by LunarRiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love desire painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRiver/pseuds/LunarRiver
Summary: This is a poem I thought if just now...what do you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

We are human   
We are animals  
We are human because we can walk on two legs  
We are animals because we are savage in each others arms  
Completely broken  
Completely His  
Take out your brush  
Lift it  
We are human   
We are animals   
We are human because we can feel empathy for each other   
We are animals because we are lost in the darkest parts of ourselves   
I kneel  
Lift your brush   
Make me perfect


End file.
